


Margaret Takes a Peek

by Doctorinblue



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One an episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: Margaret discovers Frank
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Frank Burns/Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan
Kudos: 3





	Margaret Takes a Peek

Margaret kneels in the dim light of post-op, rolls down the waistband of her patient, her thoughts on her bed, the needle ready and sure as she goes to deliver that next much-needed dose of sedation. Only, it's not needed after all, and this backside doesn't belong to any patient that should be in this bed.

"Frank!" she gasps out, before catching herself.

She glances around, ensuring that she didn't wake any of the patients, didn't draw the attention of the nurse filling out the paperwork at the desk.

No, she'll let Frank keep his dignity, the scraps of it that he's been left with anyway. Gritting her teeth, she deals with the needle shakes him as softly and quietly as she can manage.

"Frank," she says. "Wake up, Frank. They've done it again."

This earns her a groan and Frank shifts on the cot. As she leans over to unwrap his face, his fingers stumble across her cheek, down her neck. She brushes them away, unwraps until she can see his small chin and thin lips, and decides to leave the rest in place as evidence.

Damn Pierce and McIntyre for this…

Those two delinquents have no regard for order, no sense of honor. It's no wonder they hate Frank, a natural-born leader...a- Her thoughts stutter as his fingers find the hem of her pants, his mouth a name that isn't hers and for a just a moment she sees him through Hawkeye's eyes. Shaking it away, she reminds herself of the good, of the way their morals and codes line up just right. It’s enough. She shakes him, finally gets him feet and aims herself at the party. 

Frank trails behind her, looking like a risen mummy and whimpering as she takes the lead…once again.


End file.
